Emergency Missions
Raid= Las Raids son misiones que te dan la oportunidad de obtener un nuevo personaje para tu equipo. A Flower of Bones, Blooming from Despair A Massive Dancing Fan A Shadow Hiding in the Night An Explosive Swing to Obliterate All An Unhealthy Sword Obsession Behind the Ice Mask Blood Mist's Dark-Clad Giant Deadly Arts of Sublimation Deadly Versatile Twinsword Fearsome Threads, Drawing in Death Hidden Leaf's Secret Ultimate Taijutsu Life-giving Brushstrokes Living Puppet Show of Doom Lurking Death Needle Melody of the Demon Flute Mist-Shrouded Heir of the Seven Swords Mists of Deadly Poison Reunion and Clash on the Golden Sands Ruler of the Endless Sands Shadow of the Vile Serpent Sharing a Common Destiny Shining Blade of Wind Shinobi Life on the Battlefield Sky-Piercing Lightning Blade Smoking Hammer Strike The Chakra-Devouring Warrior The Creeping Joker The Demon-Haunted Mist of Battle The Ends of Destruction The Power of Stone with Lava Style! The Sagely Ninja Monk Theater of Horrors Underground Maw You're On! Lightning Torrent! |-| Strike= Los Strike Missions son misiones difíciles que tienen la posibilidad de obtener nuevos personajes junto con ciertos materiales de Awaken para hacer el Awaken de ciertos personajes Blazing-Fest Exclusive. The Mist Demon Endless Sand Shurado The Leaf's Handsome Devil Red Eyes, Burdened with Fate |-| Trials= Las Trials son misiones especiales que tienen la posibilidad de obtener los materiales de Limit Break para hacer Limit Break a personajes compatibles para aumentar su Hp y Atk. Tenga en cuenta que los amigos no pueden luchar a su lado durante las pruebas y las Ninja Pearls no se puede utilizar para continuar en cualquier stage. Con la actualización Trail Overhauls, estas misiones se han eliminado y reemplazado, y cualquier cristal de Limit Break que pueda haber obtenido de este incluso ahora se puede comprar en Trial Coin Exchange Shop. Trials: Prove Your Ability Trials: Seeker of the Forbidden Trials: Sparring with the Sage Trials: The Legendary Gambler Trials: Training in a Flash Trials: Training the Next Generation |-| Impact= Las Impact! Missions son misiones mucho mas difíciles que tienen la probabilidad de dropear un personaje poderoso. Es muy recomendable usar equipos poderosos para ganar el combate. Impact! A Bold Leader Impact! A Ferocious Visage Impact! A Legend Reborn Impact! Arrival of a Savage God Impact! Battle in the Final Valley! Impact! Burning Rage of the Crimson Dragon Impact! Chance Encounter at the Edge of Hell Impact! Confrontation and Courage Impact! Darkness of the Ninja Impact! Divine Intervention Impact! Eyes Dyed Red Impact! Force of Justice Impact! From a Snake to a Dragon Impact! Lord of Silence Impact! Origin of Destruction Impact! Molten Torrent Impact! Mastermind of Calamity Impact! Nine Tails Appears! Impact! Raging Fury Impact! Slug Princess Exorcism Impact! The Great War Begins Impact! The Moon Goddess Impact! The Towering Fog Impact! Toad Sage! Impact! The Ruler of the Serpents! Impact! The Hour of Revival Impact! Thundering Veteran Impact! Two Tailed Cat Demon |-| Impact (Hard Mode)= Una Impact! Mission muchisimo mas difícil que solo esta disponible para jugar en Rank SS. Impact! Burning Rage of the Crimson Dragon (Hard Mode) Impact! Mastermind of Calamity (Hard Mode) Impact! The Great War Begins (Hard Mode) Impact! The Moon Goddess (Hard Mode)